Episode Guide
The Degrassi series was originally a Canadian drama that followed the lives of a group of children and teenagers who lived on Degrassi Street in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The two main series were Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High. The early Degrassi series were produced by the small production company Playing With Time. Degrassi: The Next Generation, originally aired on CTV in Canada until it was moved to MuchMusic then later to MTV Canada. Degrassi was rebroadcast on TeenNick in the United States, on BBC 2 in the United Kingdom and on ABC3 in Australia. The current series, Degrassi: Next Class airs on Family in Canada and Netflix internationally. To view more on the Degrassi Franchise follow this link. 'The Kids of Degrassi Street' 'Degrassi Junior High' 'Season 1' (1987) 'Season 2' (1988) 'Season 3' (1988–1989) 'Degrassi High' 'Season 1' (1989–1990) 'Season 2' (1990-1991) 'Degrassi: The Next Generation' 'Season 1 '(2001–2002) The series' broadcaster in the US, The N, aired episode three, "Family Politics", as the series premiere; "Mother and Child Reunion" was held back and aired as the season finale. This caused continuity problems for viewers as the episode depicted Toby being introduced to Manny and Emma for the first time, and was set before the school year began. The final episode of the season, "Jagged Little Pill", was also held back while The N decided whether its subject about ecstasy abuse was too controversial. When an edited version was made available, The N aired it as part of season two. In reruns however, the episodes have aired in the original order intended by the show's producers. This list is by order of production, as they appear on the DVD. 'Season 2' (2002–2003) CTV originally aired episode fourteen, "Careless Whisper", two days before episodes twelve and the thirteen, the hour long special "White Wedding". Episode eighteen, "Dressed In Black" aired before episode seventeen, "Relax". In the US, The N aired season two in two blocks. The first block aired 7 October 2002 to 13 January 2003. The second block of episodes aired 11 July 2003 to 29 August 2003, but the episodes did not air in the order intended by the producers. The season finale of season one, "Jagged Little Pill", had been held over, and was shown in an edited format as this season's third episode, along with season two's true third episode to form an hour-long special. Due to the sensitive subject of teenage date rape, episodes six and seven, the "Shout" two-part special, were held over until 11 July 2003 and opened the second half of the season creating an hour-and-a-half long special with episode eighteen, "How Soon Is Now?". Because of plot continuity, episode eight, "Mirror in the Bathroom", was also held back and had its first US airing in the second week of the second block of the season, before episodes thirteen through seventeen continued to air in the correct order, followed by episodes nineteen and twenty, "Tears Are Not Enough, Parts One and Two" which were broadcast as an hour-long season finale. In re-runs and syndication, the episodes have all aired in the order the producers intended. This list is by order of production, as they appear on the DVD. 'Season 3 '(2003–2004) In the US, The N aired season three in two separate blocks as it had done with the second season. The first block of episodes aired between 3 October 2003 and 19 December 2003, and the second block from 4 June 2004 to 6 August 2004. Episodes fourteen and fifteen, the "banned" episodes, were finally broadcast on 26 August 2006, three years after their original Canadian broadcast during an "Every Degrassi Episode Ever" Marathon. In Canada episode 313 "This Charming Man", aired before Christmas themed episode 311/312 "Holiday". This list is by order of production, as they appear on the DVD 'Season 4' (2004–2005) The season premiere was an hour-long television special. CTV broadcast episodes two and three, four and five, and twenty and twenty-one on the same nights, though not as hour-long specials. In the US, The N aired the season in two blocks, the first block began 1 October 2004 and ran until 11 March 2005. The second block, advertised as the "Summer '05" season, was screened between 1 July 2005 and 26 August 2005. The season premiere and episodes thirteen and fourteen aired as hour-long specials. 'Season 5' (2005–2006) In a change to previous seasons, CTV broadcast episodes one and two over two weeks, as opposed to an hour-long special. In the US, The N did broadcast the episodes as an hour-long special, on 7 October 2005. The N proceeded to broadcast the next ten episodes, and then put the season on hiatus until 7 April 2006, when it returned with another hour-long special. 'Season 6' (2006–2007) Season six premiered on The N two months before its CTV debut, and it was not until the ninth episode that Canadian viewers were able to watch an episode before US viewers. The N aired the season in three separate blocks, airing the first third of the season between 29 September 2006 and 17 November 2006, then the second block of episodes between 5 January 2007 and 16 February 2007. The final episodes of the season were broadcast between 29 June 2007 and 3 August 2007. Every episode aired on Fridays at 8:00 p.m. In Canada, CTV aired the season in two separate blocks of episodes. The first twelve episodes aired between 28 November 2006 and 9 January 2007, on Tuesdays at 8:00 p.m. and 8:30 p.m. The second block of episodes aired between 28 March 2007 and 14 May 2007. The first two episodes in this block aired on Wednesdays at 9:30 p.m., immediately after CTV's simulcast of American Idol; from 9 April 2007, the remaining episodes aired on Mondays at 9:30 p.m., immediately following CTV's simulcast of Dancing with the Stars. CTV also broadcast episodes fourteen and fifteen before episode thirteen. This list is by order of production, as they appear on the DVD. 'Season 7' (2007–2008) Season seven premiered on The N two months before its CTV debut; Canadian viewers had to wait until the thirteenth episode to watch an episode before American viewers. The N broadcast the season in three separate blocks, airing the first seven episodes from 5 October to 16 November 2007, before putting the show on hiatus. It returned on 8 February 2008, and went off air 9 May, before returning once again on 11 July for the remaining six episodes. In Canada, the season premiere aired 14 January 2008 and aired a new episode each week until the season finale on 23 June. The N aired Bust a Move Part 1 & 2 together as The Degrassi Spring Break Movie. The N aired episode 718, "Another Brick in the Wall" before 717, "Talking in Your Sleep", and 721, "Everything She Wants" before 720, "Ladies Night". CTV held back episode 703, "Love is a Battlefield," and broadcast it after episode 719, "Broken Wings". This list is by order of production, as they appear on the DVD. 'Season 8' (2008–2009) This season had no hour long specials. However, a two-hour movie aired as the season finale, which was four episodes combined, called Paradise City: Degrassi Goes Hollywood. The TV movie follows the students during the winter break of the school year. This list is by order of production, as they appear on the DVD, which is also the order they originally aired. 'Season 9' (2009–2010) The first half of this season included a number of two-part episodes that aired on the same night on CTV, and MuchMusic later in the week. "Just Can't Get Enough" was an hour-long season premiere, and "Beat It" and "Heart Like Mine" were two-part episodes that aired on the same night in Canada, however on consecutive weeks in the US. Episodes 904 & 906 and 903 & 905 also aired together in Canada, to follow the ongoing story lines. The second half of the season premiered on MuchMusic, at one episode a week, then CTV a couple of weeks later in back-to-back format again. The first episode to have its Canadian premiere on MuchMusic was "Why Can't This Be Love? (Part One)". The US had aired the first half of the season by order of production, but opened the second half with the two-part "Why Can't This Be Love?", which was on consecutive weeks in Canada. In the US, four episodes were renamed by TeenNick, in both the TV spots, and the on-screen titles. This list is by order of production, as they appear on the DVD. 'Degrassi' 'Season 10' (2010–2011) The first run, of 24 episodes, began after the feature-length film Degrassi Takes Manhattan in July 2010, and ran for six weeks. This is also the first season that the episodes aired on the same nights in Canada and the United States, with the exception being the first week, when the United States was one day behind Canada. This is the first time that the opening credits have been revised halfway through the season, and was repeated for season 11. 'Season 11 '(2011–2012) The first run, of 29 episodes, ran in July and August 2011, for a total of seven weeks. The summer season again aired episodes on the same nights in Canada and the United States. The summer season began with a two episode premiere, and an hour special aired between the summer and winter seasons. This season continued the tradition from season 10, that saw the opening credits revised halfway through the season, to reflect the changing cast. 'Season 12 '(2012–2013) 'Season 13 '(2013–2014) 'Season 14 '(2014–2015) Degrassi: Next Class Season 15 '''(2016) '''Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Category:Episode Guide Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:KDS Episodes Category:DJH Episodes Category:DH Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes